Flower Means More
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: He just didn't get it. She didn't need his fancy, expensive things. She was happy with a simple yellow daisy, which meant the world to her. ONESHOT sorry I suck at summaries


**Yo****. It's me, with yet another oneshot. OK some of the storyline might seem a little familiar, that's because I borrowed it off the lovely ****hudgens.efron****. So don't worry, she knows and let me steal her idea. And a couple of the lines are stolen off **_**Lost**_**, cause I was watching the first series of it and got the idea when Sun was talking to Jin. This story is dedicated to ****hudgens.efron**** for letting me borrow her idea.**

**P.S Read ****hudgens.efron****'****s oneshot **_**You're What's Important**_**. That's the story where I stole the plot from and it's a great story!!!! I love it! **

**Disclaimer:**** Depression kills you know! Murderers! LOL**

Gabriella sat on the floor of her bedroom. Crying. Again. He didn't show up. Deep down she hadn't expected him too but deeper down she hoped that he would at least show that he cared. Lately he had a habit of forgetting dates with her but he could've at least remembered their anniversary. He had changed. But not for the better, for worse. Way worse. Gabriella didn't like the new Troy and she didn't know why she stayed.

She had it all planned. She had bloody dressed up for it! She cooked his favourite meal. They would go out for a walk on the beach. Sure, he had been a dick to her and probably didn't deserve this big night but she was excited about celebrating their love. She had expected him to be excited as well but clearly that's too much to ask of Hottie of the Year, 5 time Oscar winning movie star and last but lately least her fiancé. More tears rolled down her face as she remembered the good times, the times when Troy wasn't a snobby, selfish, cocky, egotistic jerk.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was __putting books into her locker when she felt a pair of big, soft hands cover her eyes._

"_Guess who." A falsetto voice requested. _

"_Chad! I told you not to act like that around me in school! Troy might see us!" Gabriella exclaimed._

"_Haha." Troy said in his normal voice, uncovering her eyes and kissing Gabriella softly on the lips. "So are you ready to go Brie?"_

"_For that 'big surprise' that you've been telling me about all week? You bet I am." Gabriella said sarcastically._

"_Well maybe I don't want to take a sourpuss on the surprise. I might take someone who will appreciate it…like Chanelle." Troy said referring to the head cheerleader who was passing by trying to get Troy's attention. _

"_I'm ready to go." Gabriella said immediately dragging Troy in a different direction of Chanelle. _

"_See? Now who wants to go on the big surprise?"_

"_Ok me and__ would you please think of a better name for it?" Gabriella said as they pushed through East High's front doors._

"_How about the HUGE surprise?" Troy asked teasingly._

"_Sounds a little better." Gabriella agreed as they almost reached the Albuquerque Park._

"_Or how about Operation Picnic?" Troy asked as he led Gabriella to a beautifully set up picnic by a big Oak tree. Gabriella gasped._

"_Oh my gosh…Troy it's gorgeous!" Gabriella exclaimed as she leapt to hug her wonderful boyfriend._

_The couple sat down to enjoy the simple meal of peanut butter and jelly_**(Argh! It's jam, JAM! Not jelly. Jelly is the gelatine thing that is used as a simile for Santa's belly.) **_sandwiches, homemade lemonade and brownies for dessert. _**(Yummmm brownies. Sorry I'll stop with all the useless AN's)**

_Now Troy and Gabriella were walking around the park holding hands and enjoying the sun. They passed a bunch of yellow daisies when Troy plucked one up and held it out to Gabriella. _

"_For you." Troy said in a fake French accent._

"_Merci beacoup." Gabriella said as she accepted the flower and tucked in her hair just above her ear. It was a simple daisy but to Gabriella it meant the world because Troy gave it to her._

"_Thank you for today Troy. It felt really good to get away from all the stress school is giving and all that jazz." _

"_No problem. Anything to make you smile and to spend some alone time with you." Gabriella tried not to laugh at her boyfriend's cheesiness but at the same time want to give him a big smooch in front of all the kids and parents for being so sweet. Gabriella compromised with a smile and kissing him on the cheek. Deciding it was time to go home they walked back in the clichéd scene of the couple in love walking hand-in-hand into the distance with the sun setting, highlighting the sky with orange, pink and purple._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella had had enough. She was going to try and dig down deep to find the old Troy, and if that didn't work it bye-bye forever.

xTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGx

Troy showed up at his and Gabriella's house at 1:15am. When he walked through his bedroom door he was surprised to find Gabriella waiting up for him.

"What are you doing up Gabriella?"

"Waiting for you. Where were you?"

"With the guys working out at the gym." Troy replied getting changed out of his sweaty clothes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I was wondering why I was waiting for 6 hours for you to show up for our anniversary dinner."

"Oh right, that. Can we do that another night?"

"No we can't do it another night Troy! We started dating on THIS day not on 'another night'." Gabriella mimicked.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal over this! It's just an anniversary, not like the Oscars of something."

"Oh so celebrating how long we've been together is no big deal? Great to know where your FIANCE stands in your life Troy!"

"Gabriella you know where you stand in my life."

"Yeah. Last. Well that's what I've been proven lately!"

"Look since you're so worked up about this let's do your little thing right now."

"Troy it doesn't work like that." Gabriella said through clenched teeth.

"OK, well if you're gonna do your woman thing where you get all upset I got you something." Troy hands Gabriella a blue box. Gabriella opens it curiously. Inside was a very expensive emerald bracelet with gold engulfing the jewels.

Most women would be satisfied with that present but Gabriella wasn't. Anniversaries, to her, were about love and passion and thought but this gift clearly had no value whatsoever. Troy obviously got his PA Rachel to pick this out because Troy should've known that Gabriella finds bracelets annoying (they can fall off too easily) and that she hates the colour green (the colour of boogers).

"Troy who bought this?" Gabriella asked trying not to get too angry.

"Rachel, who do you think?"

"Troy YOU'RE meant to buy my present."

"Who cares? It's expensive and Rachel thought it looked 'beautiful'"

"Then give it to Rachel. Thank her for all the hard work she's done on making you a Hollywood star, a household name and a complete ASSHOLE! Troy do you remember when all you had to give me was a flower?" Gabriella's last attempt to reach out and grab the old Troy failed because he just gave her a lazy look and told her he was going to bed.

"Troy what happened to you? This is not you Troy! What happened to the Troy who was caring and thoughtful and loving? I'm not taking any of this. I'm leaving. Have a nice life Troy." Gabriella said as she grabbed the bag she packed while she was waiting in case this happened.

"You're breaking up with me? You're calling off the wedding?" Troy asked realising what was happening.

"No I'm breaking up with new Troy. Old Troy can come get me when comes out. And yes I'm calling off the wedding because I'm a fool wearing this ring. We've been engaged for 6 years and we haven't set a date or done ANYTHING on it. So it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"Do you remember what I said to you when I proposed? I meant those words!"

_Flashback_

"_So I know it's not much but it's all I could afford since I have to pay for college." Troy informed Gabriella as he took off her blindfold and showed her a simple candlelit dinner in Troy's living room. The 18 year old pulled out a chair for Gabriella._

"_It's beautiful Troy." Gabriella gushed._

"_You're beautiful." Troy replied and Gabriella blushed. "And plus it's your 18__th__ birthday. You deserve beautiful and more." Gabriella couldn't get over her boyfriend's cheesiness._

"_So sit tight Brie and I'll get our meal for this evening." Troy got up and left to get their dinner and Gabriella admired the thoughtfully set table. It had a bright red tablecloth (her favourite colour), a china dinner set (obviously borrowed from Mrs. Bolton), a bunch of yellow daisies in a vase (Troy didn't know why but Gabriella had a sudden liking for yellow daisies.) and white candles in a silver candleholder (once again borrowed from Mrs. Bolton.). _

_Troy came through the door with two plates filled with spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce_** (Hehe the brand of course is Watties, ae New Zealanders)**_, one of Gabriella's favourite meals. _

_Troy set a plate in front of Gabriella and the other in his own place. They ate talking about random stuff from the latest thing Jason did to Sharpay's new purchase of a bright blue sparkly headband. _

"_Uhhh Brie before we have dessert I wanted to ask you something." Troy asked nervously._

"_Shoot." Gabriella said wondering what the question was. _

_Troy got down on one knee on the side of the table and Gabriella gasped. "Well we've been dating for over 2 years and they've been the happiest years of my life. I love you, I'm not going to use similes or metaphors to describe how much because that wouldn't be enough and it would be an insult but I want to prove my love for you by asking you, Gabriella Montez, to marry me." _

_It took Gabriella awhile to register what happened. When she did a big smile crept up on her face and tears of joy ran down her face._

"_Yes." Gabriella said, still smiling and nodding her head. Troy got up and pulled her into a big kiss._

"_After this movie I'll have enough money and we can have a proper wedding. They don't expect it to be very successful but I'll have enough to provide for us. Does that sound good? Can you wait for about a year?" Gabriella nodded, she didn't care. She just wanted to get married to the one she loved._

_End Flashback_

Troy didn't keep his promise. After that 'little' movie Troy got popular and casting directors wanted him so the wedding kept on getting postponed to 'after this movie' until Troy had to be reminded that he was engaged.

"Troy I'm sure you meant it, at the time. But you've changed and I'm not getting married to a complete stranger. Goodbye Troy." Gabriella took off the ring Troy gave her, set it on the bedside table and left before Troy could say anything.

Troy sat down on his bed and thought about what just happened. The love of his life just left. Well she'll come back. I mean come on; he's Hottie of the Year. She wants to be with Hottie of the Year, right?

xTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGx

Gabriella was driving in her car. Destination? The Airport. Gabriella was homesick, and not for that house that she lived alone in even though 2 people shared it. She was homesick for her mother, her friends, her bedroom, for Albuquerque.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Gabriella had a stable life. She had a job at a bakery. She wanted something better but since she moved to L.A with Troy so he could have his big movie-star job she couldn't go to college. She had a small but respectable apartment only a five minute walk from her mom's house and she had her same, lovable friends from EHS.

Sure she missed Troy with all her heart but she didn't have any regrets. She was in a lost relationship and it didn't look like Troy was going to pull his head in any time soon. Gabriella was just going to have to move on with her life.

Gabriella arrived at her apartment after a rough day at work. A group of teenagers had walked into the bakery and recognised her as Troy Bolton's ex-fiancé. They kept asking why they broke up, was he a good kisser or if she knew his phone number. It got to the point where Gabriella had to run into the kitchen to get away from them and all their Troy-loving madness.

The tired adult turned on the TV, hoping for something interesting to watch. She switched the channel onto the news, wondering what was happening with the world. Her ears perked up when she heard 'Troy Bolton'. She turned the volume up.

"_Yes you heard it. Troy Bolton is retiring from the acting world and moving away from L.A. Here's the Press Conference._

Gabriella watched as on the tiny screen was her ex at a lectern being hounded with flashes, reporters and their questions.

"_I have decided to retire from acting and I'm going to move away from California. I've had enough of all the publicity and I want a fresh start.__" Troy said._

"_Mr. Bolton! Does this have anything to do with your ex-fiancé Gabriella Montez breaking up with you?" a reporter shouted._

"_Hey leave Gabriella out of this." Troy snapped then remembered he was on television and calmed down. _

"_Mr. Bolton will not be answering any more questions. Good night." His publicist said stepping in._

"_So there you have it, Hollywood Heartthrob leaving showbiz. Now onto other news, Professor Paris Hilton has a cure for the common flu!" the news reporter said._

Gabriella switched off her TV, reviewing what just happened. Why was Troy quitting? Gabriella decided to have an early night and went off to bed.

xTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGx

Gabriella woke up at 7:15am to the sound of her doorbell going off.

Who would visit me this early in the morning? She thought. She opened the door to find Troy.

He was wearing wrinkled clothes, his hair was messy and he needed to shave because he had lots of morning stubble but to Gabriella he looked as hot as ever. But not because of his wrinkly clothes, but because of his eyes. They were a shade of bright blue and they looked…free. Like he was his own person, not a prisoner.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." Gabriella replied.

Awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed you."

"You had me for over 6 years and you didn't care then." Gabriella said, her voice rising.

"Well I changed. I realised what I wanted and who I wanted to spend it with. And that's you Brie."

"Yeah but how do I know that you won't leave me behind like before?" Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Because I got you this." Troy pulled out his hand from behind his back and brought out a yellow daisy. Gabriella gasped. That was all she needed for reassurance. He finally got that she didn't need his fancy things, that the flower meant more to her than anything else.

Gabriella leapt into Troy's arm and kissed him. She missed him. She hadn't kissed him in awhile and it felt good to be in Old Troy's arms again. He was back. He really was back.

Crushed in between Troy and Gabriella's bodies was the daisy. The daisy that brought them together, the daisy that was right between their hearts.

**Yes I know. Cheesy way to finish but it had to be done! And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I wanted to post this as early as possible and get it over with. Please review and tell me your thoughts! And early Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!**

**Love Bunny.**

**P.S I'm writing a Christmas oneshot so look out for that soon and I'm writing a sequel to _Cough SLUT Cough_ with Joey and Mandy for those who asked for it and another chapter to _Mom I Have Anger Problems_. Also I want to write a Zanessa oneshot so look out for that in the future plus expect a full story in January! Busy busy me! **


End file.
